federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - November, 2374
This page chronicles posts #1381-1515 and spans the time of November 1st to November 30th of the year 2374. *CP - October, 2374 *CP - December, 2374 Track D Plots Second Week From another universe, dELIM GARAK sends dAELA VAYLEN away with their child and she never sees him again as she goes through the wormhole. Bajor Plots First Week On the planet, LELOU takes a long hike through Kendra Valley and makes her way to an old cabin which has long since been abandoned. Finding a book there, she relives some memories between her and Jason. MOSWEN hears that LELOU is sad and decides to go see her, granting her a wish of saying goodbye to Jason one last time. Deep Space Nine Plots First Week When JULIAN BASHIR gets together with AKALA AIEN for dinner, they mostly talk about Zhaan and her new, weird plant like abilities. In Quarks, LELOU VENARA is still coping with the death of her friend when she runs into FATHI VERAL who explains he is there for engineering work. EITHNE FARARS is there as well and they all discuss the recently occupation of the station. MARCUS WOLFE and JADZIA DAX-WOLFE talk about the newest shipping out orders before they decide they want to name their baby Karyn Dax-Wolfe. KATAL T’KASSUS and WALTER RAINER talk in Quarks before he is scheduled to head out and he even references maybe he will settle down after the war with Lt. Bell. ISAAC HAMMOND is packing to go on the Fenrir as well and talks to QADIRA ROSHEN about the possibilities there could be a biological weapon. JAKE SISKO takes some time and introduces himself to PA’U ZOTOH ZHAAN in hopes of learning more about her species and presence on the station. EITHNE is back working in Quarks when FARHI comes in and we realize he is a ‘Cardassian’ operative. She explains she is a signer and they talk a little more about each other. KEIKO O’BRIEN and JADZIA talk about what it is like to be pregnant before Keiko asks if Dax can babysit the kids so she can have some personal time with Miles. JAKE hangs out with FAITH BRIDGES and after he tells her the news of Dax being pregnant, asks if she would want to be his girlfriend – and she agrees. ZHAAN decides that she would like to talk to more people and has a brief conversation with DENORIAN THAY about the people and life on the station. ZHAAN is in the bar when she meets with LELOU who is drinking away her worries. LELOU goes back to her quarters and explains to SASNETT IXAKA she can’t be in a relationship with him any before and he agrees because he is a super fucktard asshole. The next day, LELOU talks to ZHAAN again and asks if she could like to go with her to Bajor and the plantperson agrees. En route to Bajor, ZHAAN talks to JAKE who is also going down to the surface. DENORIAN THAY sees AKALA on the promenade and they talk about her experiences in her universe. BRYCE WREN explains to ALLYSANN KNIGHT that he has been promoted to a Lieutenant, but she is worried about him going out and getting hurt. EITHNE is going to the holosuites to relax in a hottub when FATHI sees her and they take some time to talk. Second Week Going to the infirmary, AKALA talks to JULIAN BASHIR in order to make sure he is okay with her leaving. He offers his blessing and warns her about Maddix. EITHNE FARARS is upset about how her last meeting with Fathi went and decides to get some girly advice from MIXIE BRIDGES which is pretty much ‘stroke him.’ MARCUS spends some time with JADZIA DAX-WOLFE as she experiences some morning sickness and they discuss his new position as Captain. J’PEL says her goodbyes to SORAN VAKAL since she is changing her position on the station. He is sad and worried about Akala going away on the Fenrir. NARYANNA has arrived to the station as a new officer and talks to MIXIE in hopes of getting to know the station. When KEIKO O’BRIEN decides she wants to join MILES O’BRIEN and JULIAN in the holosuites, they find it is an intrusion on their man time. MIXIE and QUARK are talking about the Fenrir and the officers coming and going when EITHNE finds ‘Mr,Teehee’ is in the bar and talks to FATHI VERAL. Fathi changes his cover story and explains he is working for someone on prime and Eithne could be a big star and signs her to a contract. KIRA NERYS is surprised when another strange visitor arrives from Track D universe. She finds out her name is dAELA VAYLEN and she is questioned in the infirmary. Third Week When EITHNE FARARS is worried about Fathi’s sudden change in mood and talks to MIXIE BRIDGES about it, explaining it makes her uneasy. JULIAN BASHIR calls AKALA AIEN to the infirmary so she can talk to dAELA VAYLEN and talk to her about her arrival. After a couple scans we find out Aela is pregnant. dAELA and AKALA talk to each other about the differences in universes and Aela shows interest in Garak from this side. BENJAMIN SISKO arrives to the infirmary and introduces himself to dAELA and tells her she is free to be around the station. JAKE SISKO seeks out SASNETT IXAKA to tell him Lelou has been missing but the guy doesn’t seem to care. dAELA goes to QUARKS looking for a free meal, which the Ferengi scoffs at, but then MIXIE helps her out when Quark leaves. PA’U ZOTOH ZHAAN is back on the station from Bajor when she runs into ELIM GARAK and talks about commissioning a dress. dAELA talks to AMITY DAMAR and explains to the woman that she is considering going to Cardassia. BENJAMIN talks to ZHAAN now she is back and inquires if she would like to act as an unofficial counsellor to people on the station now they are short staffed and she agrees. JADZIA DAX-WOLFE decides she wants to face her fears and talks to DUKAT in hopes of finding out more information. EITHNE talks to FATHI VELAR and learns more about his connections to Cardassia and why he would want to sign her before leaving it up in the air what he would want in return. dAELA finally talks to ELIM GARAK but lies to him about how she knows him in her universe while he helps her tailor an outside. New character, OREX MKELL arrives to the station to work in engineering. The Caitian checks in with BENJAMIN before getting back to work. OREX goes to Quarks and MIXIE is enthralled with the Caitian and gives him free things. Fourth Week Still sad about the death of Isaac, MARLON NADIS seeks out PA’U ZOTOH ZHAAN and explains to her, he worries that the ladies in his former quad are going to die and get into trouble while on the Fenrir. MIXIE BRIDGES is very excited about getting to meet OREX MKELL and explains how awesome it was to QUARK who doesn’t give a crap. When OREX visits with JADZIA DAX-WOLFE about his new placement, MARCUS WOLFE comes in but cannot stop sneezing because he is allergic to cats. OREX is later approached by FAITH BRIDGES who explains to him that Mixie has gotten attracted to him. When FAITH gets together with JAKE SISKO they are interrupted by MIXIE who continues to talk about the Caitian and how awesome he is. MARCUS goes to the infirmary and runs into dAELA VAYLEN and mistakes her for Akala before she explains more about her alternate universe. OREX spends some time in the arboretum and scares KEIKO O’BRIEN by accident before she warns him not to eat her plants. MIXIE has some girl gossip with EITHNE FARARS and talk about her date with Fathi, as well as Orex. FATHI VERAL arrives next and talks to EITHNE about using a holosuite program which will cause some glitches on the station before they are able to leave. EITHNE finally gets things together but MIXIE is in the way of things making her almost get caught. Still, she is beamed away with FATHI and DUKAT who was the target all along. BENJAMIN SISKO is shocked to hear from JADZIA that Dukat has been beamed out of the station and is no longer there. J’PEL offers to help SORAN VAKAL out with his ponn farr and other emotional issues when she decides to give him a mindmeld to keep his emotions steady. MIXIE talks to OREX and she brings him some Nepeta Ale before talking about her failed marriage to Quark. Cardassia Plots First Week Waiting in the lounge to watch Questa perform, ERON BERN runs into KAI CEVDAK who is (surprise) just a mouthy bitch like all the other ‘unique’ characters played by her author. She is a doctor and working on her studies in a rowdy bar. When QUESTA is finished with her performance, she gets a drink from MARET BROCA but doesn’t realize it is drugged. BERN follows her and saves her from being taken off by the advantageous Gul. BERN gets her back and explains the situation to CORAT DAMAR who is more than furious that someone would take advantage like that under his command. When QUESTA wakes up, she has a really bad hangover and tells DAMAR that it was Broca who gave her the drink. Tension snaps, however, and DAMAR finally has sex awesome baby making sex with QUESTA and takes her virginity like a champ. BERN is a little worried about his report singling out Broca and takes the time to talk to KAI who is reading some old Cardassian literature. CYDJA DAMAR is excited when she talks to QUESTA and finds out she is getting a baby sister. BERN is there as well and finds Cydja really has taken a shining to him. Second Week When ERON BERN finally gives his report to CORAT DAMAR, he explains it was Broca who tried to rape Questa and he explains he knows. CYDJA DAMAR is playing hide and seek when she runs into BERN and talks to him about ‘adult hugs’ before QUESTA has to explain to him what that means. Third Week When ERON BERN gets off his shift, he literally runs into KAI CEVDAK who announces to him that she is really Damar’s sister-in-law because of his marriage to Amity and Bern worries Kai will find out about the nanny. KAI barges in and tries to get the upper hand on CORAT DAMAR but he puts down her sass and has her transferred to Broca. When DAMAR returns back to his quarters, he gets into a testy conversation with CYDJA DAMAR and QUESTA before she reveals to him she is pregnant with his baby. Fourth Week When CORAT DAMAR confronts ERON BERN about him ‘marrying’ his daughter, he finds the Gil has some spunk and they spar in the ring before coming to a good natured understanding. When FATHI and Dukat are finally away and safe, he talks to EITHNE and she wants more information on who he really is. QUESTA and DAMAR get together and he shows her some sexy Cardassian moves in some bedrocking sex. Concerned about Gul Broca going after his child, DAMAR talks to BERN and promotes him to Glinn. USS Fenrir Plots First Week Heading out with the fleet, RAINER with VALORA, QADIRA and CORBAN MADDIX check out an planet which may be manufacturing a biological weapon before realizing it was a trap. As the Dominion ships start after them, the Fenrir is boarded. CORBAN and QADIRA are able to fend their attackers off by RAINER is stabbed and dies while protecting MARCUS and VALORA is killed as well (November 05, 2374). MARCUS with ISAAC and QADIRA decide that the Dominion had weird behaviour which means the ship may have a Founder on board since they weren’t willing to destroy it. They find the Changling wounded in Sickbay and contain it. They decide they would have to give the Founder back but instead, ISAAC volunteers to bring a shuttle with the founder in it before self-destructing it. QADIRA implores him not to go but he sacrifices himself to save more lives (November 05, 2374). Once the shuttle was confirmed destroyed, MARCUS does what he can to comfort QADIRA. MARCUS gets back to the station and has to tell KATAL about Isaac and Rainer dying. MARCUS then explains everything to JADZIA and gets upset that Admiral Ross congratulated him on being the Captain. MARCUS then talks to CORBAN and they pick out the new officers for the ship including Norah Daniels for security, J’Pel for Science Chief, Akala for CMO and Katal as Chief of Engineering. Second Week Continuing on with business, MARCUS WOLFE calls KATAL T’KASSUS to his office and promotes her to Lt. Commander and giving her the Chief of Engineering position. CORBAN MADDIX does his duty as the new first officer and explains to NORAH DANIELS that she is being transferred as the new security chief. Once NORAH is ready and able, she reports to MADDIX on the Fenrir and he assigns her her quarters. MARCUS finishes off with AKALA AIEN and explains she is to come on the ship and be the CMO but will always be working with the EMH activated. KATAL seeks out NORAH and explains she was ordered to go make friends with her and the two women talk about Maddix. AKALA goes to the sickbay and has to deal with the surly attitude of the EMH who doesn’t think he should be running full time. MARCUS finally seeks out DENORIAN THAY and explains he would like him on the ship as the counsellor since he admires the man’s work and credentials. KATAL takes some time to get to know the ship that will now be her ‘baby’ before NORAH runs into her in the cargobay and they talk. MARCUS has an interesting first conversation with new character XCHL PAO who is an Acadian and the new second officer. Having the first senior staff meeting, MARCUS realizes that with MADDIX, QADIRA, NORAH, KATAL, PAO, J’PEL, and AKALA that he has a rather unique group of people. At the end of the meeting, MARCUS offers a speech about how this crew really represents the United Federation of Planets. CORBAN is in Ten Forward when PAO seeks him out and it talks about some of its issues with being on ships with non-Acadians. PAO then seeks out AKALA to give her more information about his species biology incase the ship didn’t have it and then invites her to come to Maddix’s quarters to show him how he mates. CORBAN and PAO get into it again when KATAL arrives and she mocks his lack of stamina in bed. NARYANNA UZ’OTTI reports to medical and talks to AKALA to see what kind of new duties she will have. KATAL and PAO get into a physical altercation because he makes rude comments. After she breaks his ribs, he shoots her with a phaser on stun and NORAH is called to help out. NARYANNA soon arrives to look after the injured. NORAH takes KATAL to the security offices and questions her on what happened. She later sees PAO and gets his side of the events that took place. MADDIX speaks to PAO and explains Katal will drop charges if he does and they agree. NARYANNA and AKALA get together and talk about her experiences in the other universe and how she crossed over. Third Week Hoping to meet more of the crew, NARYANNA U’ZOTTI seeks out MARCUS WOLFE and introduces herself to the Captain. NARYANNA then goes back to work and has to deal with the EMH and his annoyances at being turned on longer than he should be. KATAL T’KASSUS tries to have a conversation with QADIRA ROSHEN but she continues to be unable to sleep since Isaac died and in a foul mood. When MARCUS finds out about the incident with Katal/Pao, he explains to NORAH DANIELS that she should put them both into the brig next time. MARCUS goes home to his wife, JADZIA and they get to experience the first time of Karyn moving inside of her. MARCUS then has to deal with KATAL and XCHL PAO, putting them on a punishment together to scrub the intake manifolds. KATAL and PAO work on the scrubbing and continue to rub each other the wrong way. NARYANNA talks to MARCUS and gives him some requests from the EMH in hopes of making him feel like a real member of the crew. NARYANNA returns back to the sickbay where she helps make a truce between the EMH and AKALA. CORBAN MADDIX talks to MARCUS and explains to him that on Fridays, he would make it a point to get together with Rainer and keep in friendly contact. KATAL and PAO continue to interact as they start on other manifolds that need scrubbing. Getting together with the whole crew, MARCUS with MADDIX, PAO, AKALA, NARYANNA, J’PEL , KATAL, and QADIRA participate in a battle simulation. KATAL is in her quarters when AMITY DAMAR seeks her out and they talk about how they are coping with the war situation. MARCUS finally talks to AKALA and the EMH about his requests and grants him the ability to turn himself on/off as well as the rank of Lieutenant. Fourth Week Going to sickbay, NARYANNA U’ZOTTI is pleased to find out from the EMH that he has been given more rights and she tells him about the EMH on Voyager. J’PEL talks to AKALA AIEN about their mutual friend Soran, only to find out that he is going to be having his ponn farr soon and Akala is concerned for him. MARCUS talks to KATAL T’KASSUS and explains Isaac won’t be getting his medal with clusters just yet because they want to blame the shuttle blowing up on Gul Broca’s son to drive a wedge between the Gul and Damar, as well as hiding from the Dominion the Federation is willing to have suicide bombers. KATAL gets a nicer visit from BENJAMIN this time and he congratulates her on her promotion. When MARCUS hears about the escape he pushes the Fenrir as fast as it can go but KATAL and CORBAN MADDIX tell him they cannot push the ship that much and they go back to the station. MARCUS and KATAL get into an argument about her engineering skills and he tells her about him almost killing Dukat and why he is such a danger. He then has a weird flashback vision but isn’t sure what it means. CORBAN talks to QADIRA ROSHEN to inquire about her relationship status and then explains he was making out with Katal. QADIRA confronts KATAL about making out with Maddix and while Katal said it was blackmail, Qadira is hurt and wants to hear none of it. MARCUS and JADZIA have a dinner together but then he starts to have hallucinations where his name is ‘Mark’ and Jadzia is ‘Christina Pax’ and they are talking about pitching a TV series plot in the past. When Marcus snaps out of things, he has a seizure and collapses on the floor. JADZIA beams him to sickbay where AKALA and the EMH say he has slipped into a coma. KATAL finally decides to talk to MARLON NADIS about their relationship but is starting to realize with one of them gone things won’t ever be the same. When MADDIX show up at KATAL’s quarters drunk and still tries to have sex with her, she says no but he then passes out on the couch. When AKALA, NARYANNA and the EMH talk about Marcus, they decide that maybe this is something due to an outside influence. J’PEL went to find CORBAN who is in Katal’s quarters and explains to him Marcus is in the sickbay. KATAL seeks out QADIRA and they both apologize for being bitches to each other and discuss the idea of not going to Dax’s babyshower. #11 November, 2374 2374 #11 2374 #11